Je préfère avoir l'air folle
by Aria On The Planete
Summary: Quand une relation est toxique, c'est dur de s'en séparer. Rose va bien s'en rendre compte.


**Je préfère avoir l'air folle**

Rose attacha fermement ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos maintenant, avant d'enfiler ses bottes à talons d'un geste décidé. Elle se regarda dans le grand miroir froid lui faisant face avant de fermer les yeux. Sa jupe en jeans serrait sa taille entourée d'une lourde ceinture en faux cuir et son débardeur rouge était recouvert d'un blouson noir. Ses grands yeux étaient comme toujours entourés de noirs.

Parfait.

Rose se sentait forte. Elle pourrait écraser n'importe qui tellement sa confiance et sa colère vibraient.

La jeune fille marcha lentement, savourant chaque claquement de ses talons, jusqu'à la porte du Tardis, passant à côté du Docteur sans même le regarder. Rose attrapa une batte de baseball qui l'attendait là, posée contre le mur, et la passa derrière ses épaules, avant de sortir en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Ils étaient dans un parking de Londres, en 2005. Rose lui avait demandé de revenir là.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le parking et s'arrêta pour respirer profondément, les yeux fermés.

Après les jeux olympiques de 2012, le Docteur et elle avaient fait une pause sur une planète lointaine toute petite et entièrement recouverte de champs d'herbe. Les sous-entendus et les gestes s'emballèrent et ils finirent par s'embrasser enfin, après des mois à se tourner autour.

Les premières semaines de couple avaient été parfaite. Un rêve. Rose et le Docteur s'accordaient parfaitement et leur relation, construite par dessus une amitié confiante et profonde, se composait de rire, de câlins, de sexe, de grandes discussions, d'aventure, et encore de rire.

Les jours semblaient infinis et l'amour emplissait chaque minute qui se défilait entre eux.

Rose aimait énormément le docteur. Elle l'admirait. Elle le chérissait. Elle était prête à se jeter sur un Dalek pour lui.

Et puis petit à petit, leur relation si fusionnelle avait commencé à se dégrader. Ils ne se parlaient plus naturellement, seulement par habitude, comme s'ils étaient obligés de communiquer. Rose avait l'impression de ne plus connaitre le Docteur. Ils étaient comme des étrangers, ils ne partageaient plus rien à part les routiniers câlins et rapports sexuels. Comme s'il n'y avait plus d'amour entre eux, juste une routine satisfaisante.  
Et cela tuait Rose. Elle était déchirée, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans le Docteur, elle l'aimait beaucoup trop. Toutes les fois où elle se retrouvait sans lui, elle se sentait totalement perdue et il lui manquait terriblement. Et puis, dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle souffrait de leur distance, et ne gérait aucune de ses émotions, passant des larmes aux crises de colères.

Mais elle l'aimait.

Alors elle avait essayé de changer dans une vaine tentative de réveiller la tempête qu'était leur amour auparavant.

Elle avait commencé par parler moins, être plus douce, plus belle. Elle avait décidé de ne s'habiller qu'en blanc car elle savait que le Docteur aimait particulièrement cette couleur. Elle avait évité tous les miroirs pour ne pas avoir l'air superficielle. Elle avait essayé de ne plus coucher avec lui. De ne plus parler du tout. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux le plus possible, dormi sur un matelas par terre pour laisser le lit au Docteur.

Aveuglée de son désir de s'accrocher à cette relation, elle se sentait léviter. Les jours passaient tellement vite, rythmés par ses efforts délirants.

Elle s'était arrêtée dans une église pour se confesser, s'était fait baptiser dans une rivière, s'était agenouillée pour prier.

Elle s'était soumise entièrement au Docteur, lui demandant la domination.

Sa folie était comme un volcan. Elle avait vu le diable. Elle s'était plongée dans de l'eau de javel, avait déchiré des pages de la bible pour les lancer autour d'elle.

Mais rien de tout cela ne satisfaisait son désespoir. Toujours, éternellement, profondément, elle avait besoin de savoir. Pourquoi ne suffisait-elle pas. Pourquoi leur relation s'était dégradée de cette manière.

Et puis Rose s'était relevée. Désormais, la colère l'habitait. Elle n'avait pas à s'accrocher à un amour qui la faisait souffrir. Et le Docteur semblait ne rien entendre, plongé dans le dénis. Très bien. Qu'il se débrouille seul. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Rose avait besoin de faire exploser sa colère.

Le monde défila sous ses paupières.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. L'aube emplissait l'atmosphère d'une étrange couleur. Elle entendit le Docteur l'appeler. Il la regardait depuis le Tardis.

La colère de Rose criait. Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucune retenue.

Rose s'avança vers la voiture la plus proche, une Land Rover noire, et souleva comme au ralenti sa batte.

« Je perds quelque chose, ça doit être ma tête. Ou toi. » .

Elle ne savait pas si elle pensait cela ou le criait. Peut être qu'elle criait. Elle s'en foutait.

La batte s'abattit sur la vitre de la voiture qui éclata, des cristaux de verres jaillissant sur le sol.

Rose se dirigea vers une bouche d'incendie.

« Je préfère avoir l'air folle que me faire écraser. »

Cette fois, elle en était sûre, elle criait. Le Docteur lui disait quelque chose mais Rose ne l'écoutait pas. Elle écoutait sa colère. Elle avait tout fait pour sauver leur relation mais comme résultat, elle ne s'était qu'enfoncée.

La bouche d'incendie s'ouvrit sous le coup de la batte et l'eau se libéra sur le parking, Rose se laissant respirer quelques secondes sous les gouttes qui retombaient.

D'autres voitures se firent maltraiter, leurs portières s'enfonçant après le passage de la batte de Rose qui alla s'attaquer à la caméra de surveillance. Elle abattit plusieurs fois son arme dessus, trempée à cause de la bouche d'incendie.

« Sans moi tu ne serais rien, tu serais seul, tu serais perdu. Tu as eu de la chance de m'avoir. Je me suis accrochée à toi.

On est fait l'un pour l'autre, putain. J'ai tout fait pour toi et tu laisses cet amour se perdre. C'est une honte ! »

La vitrine du centre commercial affilié au parking explosa, faisant retentir l'alarme du magasin. Rose la frappa aussi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse plus de bruit.

Elle retourna dans le parking et grimpa sur une voiture.

Sa voix était cassée à force d'avoir crié. Rose écrasa le toit de la voiture de toute ses forces. De toute sa colère.

« Oh, tu sais quoi ? Je me suis relevée, et je suis toujours aussi classe, et je m'en fous de toi. »

Ses derniers coups de battes rythmaient chacun de ses mots.

« Je m'en fous de toi. »

Rose s'arrêta et respira un peu depuis le toit défoncé de la voiture, des larmes coulant sur son visage rouge d'émotion. Le Docteur la regardait, totalement tétanisé. Il avait l'air à la fois triste, en colère contre Rose et en colère contre lui même.

Rose sauta de la voiture et laissa tomber sa batte de baseball, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Ancien amant. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Elle lui tourna le dos.

« Rose, attends ! Ne pars pas, on peut pas gâcher ça... »

Rose ne répondit rien. Elle avança simplement, se dirigeant chez elle, laissant le Docteur seul dans un parking détruit.

* * *

Bonjour ! Alors, je ne vais pas revenir sur tous mes écrits, mes projets, etc, on s'en fout. Ça fait bien longtemps et j'ai bien changé :)

J'ai écrit ce one-shot sur un coup de tête, après avoir découvert le dernier clip de Beyoncé, _Hold Up_. Donc, l'histoire est inspirée de cette vidéo, certaines pensées sont aussi tirées des paroles de la chanson. Le reste vient de ma tête.

Voilà, si quelqu'un passe par-là, j'espère que ce petit texte/défouloir t'aura plus, et peut-être permis de réfléchir à certaines situations.

Dans tout les cas, à la prochaine !

Aria


End file.
